fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC18
is the 18th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Shibuya Trip Arc". In this episode where the Cures, Antonio and Regan participate the Children's Day. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot * Transcript At the flashback 10 years ago, as the Hanyou are outcasts and persecuted by youkais and humans, Juliet was beaten by civilians and children who hating and hunted these Hanyou. Juliet's appearance begins to change, her amber/cooper eyes become shining blue with wards becomes the slits, her hands becoming wolf paws, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and her demoniac personality take over on her. She had mortally wounding many of them, even one of them who has been killed brutally where she's soaked by blood. When the night comes, she lost her Hanyou powers with her wolf features, and she returned into a full human until the day or dawn. When Juliet regains her mind, she discovered with horror there are bloodied bodies while other people are furious for this. By the time she was in the woodshed and put the fire, she was saved by the wolf pack and Romeo from them. After having released her, Romeo take Juliet at the iris field, but yet, Juliet was crying noisely as she was beaten and bullied by civilians because of their Hanyou natures. Romeo comforted her, and giving to her, the Papier-Mache Dog with a Bamboo Basket. He explains that it is an amulet for bring in good luck, which is similar to "smile", can will keep the children laughing, is one of the most typical and popular toys of Edo period. Juliet was comforted, laughing and smiling, thanking Romeo for having offered her for her birthday. In the present after having dreamed of her past, as she heard the female song, Juliet wakes up and opens her eyes slowly, she discovered that she asleep on Hermione's lap who sing with her eyes closed. Juliet is however appeased by the sweet song, while Hermione sheds a tear from her right cheek and falls on Juliet's face. Hermione had finished singing and opened her eyes, Juliet noticed she was crying, Hermione is blushed and shakes her head while rubbed her right eyes, she was saying sorry and was happy that Juliet and Rosette had recovered. Juliet does not blamed her to have hurt her and acts only to protect friends, Hermione sincerely regrets to show herself impulsive and immature, and promises not to start again. She finally forgives her while Rosette wakes up and listens to the conversation. Juliet was telling Hermione that when she dreamed in her sleep, Hermione's past reminds a lot of hers, because humans are afraid of them as they were youkai, Hermione wants to have friends she trusts, Juliet wanted to have friends too. Since the death of her mother when she was a baby, she wants to become an Onmyouji-Precure to avenge her death so Leontes had killed her, she had never seen her father's face before her birth. Hermione replied that Juliet thinks that becoming an Onmyouji-Precure for revenge only can bring her goodness, Hermione wants to protect the place where Tybalt can live there happy no matter what the price of her life, Juliet had the widened expression as she heard this interrogation, Hermione never talk like that usually so the impression is more straightforward. Suddenly, Juliet's stomach is growling loudly was heard, which had to embarrass them. Juliet gets up and places both hands on her growling stomach while her face is blushed with a widened expression. Hermione giggles as her face is blushed, saying she's very hungry, she then goes to look for food comes from the Kouga Bakehouse, and they wait for her in the dining room, she gets up and leave from the room. Some minutes later in the japanese dining room, Hermione returns and brings the two paper bags with curry breads inside, sorry it is long but just 5 minutes will not serve much. The three girls are sitting around a kotatsu together, Juliet and Rosette eat the first japanese paper bag of curry breads while Hermione eating her own curry breads happily from the second japanese paper bag which surprised both girls, Juliet asked to take more curry breads as she is about to take them, but Hermione refused as she rises the second japanese with her both arms and had an anger glare with a comical way while shouted to not touch them, and Juliet fell on the kotatsu prone. Hermione comments these curry breads is her favorite food, and then Juliet had her own bag of curry breads to eat them. When Juliet checked out the first japanese paper bag of curry breads, there was only one left and she was ready to take it, but Rosette was ready to take it too, which had caused their usual dispute. The two girls are fighting for the last curry bread with a comical way, Hermione ordered to stop while the anger veins appeared on her head that lead her to react and hit them with a paper fan. The two girls stop to fight with Juliet had the last curry bread on her jaws while grabbing one of Rosette's boobs and her butt with her another hand, shouted that it is a kid's attitude to fight just for a stupid question of food, and they have to share if they have very little food, and besides they were not like the shounen mangas. They must learn to grow and act as mature adults, and how they represent them as the Onmyouji-Precures. While Romeo and Tybalt have heared the conversation through the open door. For Juliet, becoming an Onmyouji-Precure is to avenge the death of her mother who was killed and her goal is killed Leontes and nothing else. For Rosette, becoming an Onmyouji-Precure is only to defeated Juliet and proving she's more stronger than her. However, Hermione replied that being an Onmyouji-Precure were made to fight against evil and save the world with the power of their friendship, not for reasons as stupid and insane. Hermione turns her back and frowns, saying that if everyone thinks of themselves, they are no better than them, and if they do, they will be considered responsible. After Hermione leaves them, Juliet and Rosette have widened expression after heared Hermione's mature words and morals. In Romeo's thoughts, Hermione was not as usual and looking more serious. One week later on May 3rd, in the classroom from the Heian High School, as the girls prepare to go on a school trip to Shibuya, Hermione hesitates and remains very worried about her friends. When suddenly, Juliet asks Hermione to come to the high school rooftop, because she wants to talk to her. Later in the high school rooftop with the conversation between both girls, Juliet would remake that Hermione looks calmer than usual and less talkative than before, Hermione followed her everywhere as if she overprotected her, she wonders if she is okay. Hermione replied that she was fine and thought something was bothering her, Juliet thought it was due with the trip to Shibuya, Hermione needed time to think but needed time to be alone, but will come if something happens. Meanwhile at the Edo Middle School, in classroom, each of the students had a bottle of milk. But Azmaria had drunk as many bottles of milk as her classmates gave him because no one wants to, so that Azmaria replied that nothing forces him to drink if he does not want, Antonio wonders who can drink a bottle of milk so disgusted, Azmaria replied that nothing forced to drink if he does not want, Antonio is prepared to give it. However, someone had quickly taken the milk bottle and poured over Azmaria's head, which shocked Antonio. It was revealed it's Regan (who had a serious and darker glare) who had poured it on Azmaria, and pretended to say sorry as her hand slided. While Azmaria had widened eyes and gasped mouth, Antonio is a little angry with Regan. Later in the rooftop of the Edo Middle School, Azmaria was alone and waiting for Regan in the rooftop. Regan finally comes and wonders that it's Azmaria who just called her and what she wants, Azmaria explained that she needed to talk about it. Regan frowned and turned her own head to avoid to look at her, Azmaria said she did not appreciate what Regan had done since a while ago at the lunch break. She thought Regan had to compete with the biggest milk drinker, but Regan was very annoyed. Azmaria thought it was because of Antonio that her jealousy took over. Regan tries to confess, Azmaria thought she was in love with him, Regan did not tolerate that another girl as she close to him. Azmaria asked Regan that something was wrong, Regan confessed timidly that she wants to confess her feelings to Antonio so she is in love and do not know how to say she and Antonio are childhood friends they had that their grandfathers as their only members of their family since the death of their respective parents. Azmaria will then suggest inviting Antonio for the Children's Day to May 5th, there are only two days remaining, Azmaria will leave Regan alone with Antonio. Later when Regan was discussing with Antonio, he accepted with joy and went to prepare the koinoboris and the boat origamis for the May 5th. Later after school classes are over, Antonio is at home. In his room, he opens and checks what was in the japanese tansu. He had found his traditional Japanese male costume and a stringed headband, Conrad's voice calls Antonio to come here because he also knew for the Children's Day, so he must come to help them prepare to decorate the city with koinoboris. . . . The next day, outside of the Heian High School where the baseball players are playing the baseball, Hermione was chatting with Juliet. She does not know how she could thank for what Juliet had done since, she blamed herself at having left her in danger, and losing trust in her friends after being denied and rejected. She thought Juliet would abandon her because of her behavior, but she forgives her. Hermione remembers that when she is very ill because of the rainy day, she begins to cry from her nightmare, Juliet comforts and embraces her. Due her snobbish personality, Hermione was still struggling to attach to Juliet, but in need of affection. Regarding the school trip for Shibuya district, she hesitated to go with them as the city is much too moderate and overcrowded for her, but she decides to go to Shibuya in order not to leave Juliet in danger, not like this incident in the past. Juliet is very happy to learn, Hermione turns her head as she blushes and frowned, but she soothes and smile timidly with her blushed face. Suddenly, Rosette jumped and smashed Juliet on the ground as she interrupts the conversation, she wants to challenge Juliet at baseball as usual. Juliet straightened up angrily, got up abruptly by projected Rosette and hit her in the face. She is very upset with Rosette for interrupting her conversation with Hermione, the two girls are going to beat while Hermione tries to stop them. Romeo and Chrno, on their parts, they have learned that Hermione finally agree to come to Shibuya for the school trip. Major Events * Antonio had feelings towards Regan and has a crush with her. * This is the first episode to have "Kimi to Nara!" and replaced "Beginning" as the ending. * Juliet's past is revealed 10 years ago when she is in berserk state because she was bullied by civilians due her Hanyou nature. Trivia * Note Juliet dislikes the Nattō because of its smell, strong flavor and slimy texture. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: The "Aobozu" is a blue monk-like youkai who kidnapped children. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Conrad * Antonio * Regan * Balthesar * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Cordelia * Francisco * Curio * Lancelot Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Shibuya Trip Arc